Karaoke Hustle
by Miss.Ed
Summary: One Shot- Another successful PPV has just passed and the superstars decide to spend a night out in the town, then come across a local karaoke bar and decide to have a little fun…with some hustling. My entry to the Karaoke at the Library contest.


Author Name: Miss Ed  
Fic Title: Karaoke Hustle  
Rating: PG  
Character List (not everyone, just the main ones though): Edge, Triple H, Batista, Trish Stratus, The Rock, Lita, Victoria and Chris Jericho.   
Song(s) used: Always – Bon Jovi, mentions of… Britney Spears Toxic ,Whitney Houston I will love you, Fozzy To Kill a Stranger and Amerie One Thing

A brief summary: Another successful joint PPV has just passed and the superstars decide to spend a night out in the town, then come across a local karaoke bar and decide to have a little fun…with some hustling.

"I still think that this is a stupid idea…" Adam muttered as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Come on, Adam, it's worth a shot. Besides, you've never even been to a karaoke. You'll never know, you might like it." Amy said hopefully as she held Adam's hand.

"Firstly, No. I have been to a karaoke before, and it was a traumatic experience-" Adam stated, but got cut off by Jericho

"What happened? The mic stopped working?" Chris chuckled and entered the bar

"Very funny…" Adam rolled his eyes and then continued talking to Amy, "anyway, it was a very traumatic experience and no, I won't like it. I never did, I never will and I sure as hell won't enjoy it one bit today…"

"_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood…You see I've always been a fighter, but with you, I won't give up! _" Adam sang this with matching arm movements. He even flipped his hair back three times and started kneeling on the floor when a high note came along. He was now tilted to the right, leaning on his right leg which was being supported by the chair. As the song ended, he placed his elbow on his knee and his face on his hand, with the other hand holding the mic up in the air.

Victoria, Amy, Trish and Torrie were sitting at the bar, with their jaws dropping. As for Triple H, Batista and The Rock, they were all seated in a table together, with their eyes as big as tennis balls. Jericho on the other hand, was the only one rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Maybe you gave him too much Vodka…" Victoria said stating a possible theory to Adam's behavior.

"Maybe…" Amy shrugged as she saw that Adam was still in that position with the mic in the air and his face in his hands

10 minutes later, when Amy finally pried Adam off the stage…

"Jericho, it's your turn…" Trish said, smugly handing the microphone to Jericho, who smirked

"What song are you gonna sing?" Dave asked as he ordered another beer

"You'll see…" Jericho said as he picked the song

As soon as Paul heard the familiar beat of the song, he started to complain, "Unfair! I had to firkin sing Whitney Houston! And you get to sing your own song!" Paul definitely detested the idea of Jericho singing his own song, To Kill a Stranger by Fozzy

"Fine, let's make a bet, I sing whichever song you like and that's 5 dollars from each on of you guys…" Jericho said pointing at everyone

"That seems fair enough," Batista agreed taking his wallet out and pulling out a 5 dollar bill

"Yeah, I think that's cool…" Victoria said as she and Lita made their bets and placed it in the middle of their table

"Wait a minute, Jabroni. You made The Rock sing Britney Spears' Toxic and The Rock didn't get 5 dollars from each person?" The Rock raised an eyebrow

"Well, junior, that's coz you sucked…" Jericho replied as he started scanning through the songs.

"You know what? I think it'll be fair if Rocky and Paul picked the songs…" Lita suggested as Paul and the Rock nodded

They both started talking in hushed whispers and came up with something for Chris to sing

"So, what'd you guys pick?" Dave asked he grinned

"Well, first of all, The Rock would like to say that payback is a bitch and-"The Rock then got interrupted by Paul

"Just say it, macaroni…" Paul said

"It's Jabroni…" The Rock said defensively

"Just say the stupid song!" Paul rushed

"One Thing by Amerie…" The Rock said in monotone, sounding bored…

"You're kidding me, right?" Jericho asked in disbelief as the Divas laughed hysterically

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Paul asked seriously as the rock made an origami bird out of the napkin

"Look, it's Nigel from Finding Nemo…" The Rock grinned as he threw it to make it fly, instead poking Trish in the eye

"Ow!" She said covering her eye and rushing to the bathroom

"Never mind," Paul said with Dave chuckling in the background, "Just sing…"

Jericho had a good start, then Adam started complaining about a throbbing headache, partially caused by Jericho's singing and the other caused by the drinks he took.

It was time for the chorus and Jericho's voice sounded quite parallel to nails on a blackboard.

When the song ended, Victoria was outside with Trish and Lita, watching through the window of the door. Paul was standing in a corner, facing the wall and humming something. The Rock was rocking back and forth in his seat, muttering the words, _Must ignore voices in head, _repeatedly. Adam's fingers were plugged in his ears and he was pacing back and forth on the floor. Dave on the other hand, was seated calmly, checking his phone for messages.

Jericho looked around and noticed this. Then decided to speak up, "At least you didn't complain," Jericho said to Dave, who didn't look up nor reply. "Dave? Dave? Hello?" Chris said and then started waving his hands in front of Dave

Dave looked up and grinned. "YOU DID A GREAT JOB!" he shouted as Chris was taken aback . "Oh, sorry…" Dave said removing the corks, which were used in the wine bottles, from his ears.

As soon as everyone was finally calmed down and the 'coast was clear', they all decided to go home, keeping in mind to NEVER bring Jericho and a wasted Adam to another Karaoke bar again.

The End


End file.
